


Welcome To The World

by Bibbleicious



Series: Random angst Stuff that May or May not Have meaning [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Childbirth, F/M, Hospitals, Hurt, I don't know how hospitals work, Possible Character Death, Pregnancy, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibbleicious/pseuds/Bibbleicious
Summary: There was frantic pacing done by everyone within the room except for the woman who lay, exhausted, on the bed. Cheers rung out from doctors as the girl quickly announced her presence. Courageously showing the world she was breathing and ready to begin embracing the new wonders. A man, who was often known to not cry very often, has steady streams of tears slipping from his face. Joy flooded within him, as well as apprehension as he would have to care for this new life.
Series: Random angst Stuff that May or May not Have meaning [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005078
Kudos: 1





	Welcome To The World

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another one of my random angst things, i should have another one soon enough, super sorry if you don't like these

Cries and wails pierced the heavens from the hospital room. A sign of a new life, the end of an old one. It can be hard to tell which it could belong to. The cries this time belonged to a beginning. A young girls entrance into a new world. There was frantic pacing done by everyone within the room except for the woman who lay, exhausted, on the bed. 

Cheers rung out from doctors as the girl quickly announced her presence.

Courageously showing the world she was breathing and ready to begin embracing the new wonders. A man, who was often known to not cry very often, has steady streams of tears slipping from his face. Joy flooded within him, as well as apprehension as he would have to care for this new life.   
The child was quickly taken away to be cleaned and monitored. 

The hardest part had seemed to be over. 

His gaze fell over the woman who was silent on the bed. Sweat dripped off of her and her extreme weariness was present all over her body. Her face was pale and tears mingled with sweat. She didn’t look her usual composed self but the man loved her nonetheless. His hand strokes her hair, still soft despite it being an absolute mess.

“You did well. She’s absolutely beautiful.” It sounded a little distant but he couldn’t quite think of what to say to the woman. He was still shocked that he was even in this position. An ashen hand weakly gripped his, effectively grabbing his attention. 

She was smiling at him, a rather rare occurrence in truth. 

She was vibrant, the happiest she had ever seen. It was infectious and he couldn’t help but return the smile. He leaned down to place a gentle kiss upon the crown of her head.   
“I hope they’ll be back soon. I really want to hold her…. Maybe, I don’t want to drop her.” A breathy laugh left the woman beneath him. Barely existent and hard to hear. Her hand trembled within his and before he got to ask her if something was wrong, the new light of his life entered the room. 

His precious daughter. This individual who he has only just now seen will be the one he shall devote his life too. He will raise her alongside his irreplaceable wife and he will help nurture a new life. He was rather shaken by the whole idea but was also excited to watch his daughter grow. It was a strange mixture of feelings.  
…............

…..........

….....

….

.

She could feel her strength leaving her. She had felt his hand in her matted hair, felt the warmth of his hand as she struggled to hold it, heard the sound of his voice as he spoke. But none of it was staying. She was just so tired.

She wasn’t a fool. 

She worked with bodies daily and had spoken to those who had managed to break free of death’s cold hand. The experiences they had before they felt their life draining from their bodies.   
She was so very cold. But despite this, she smiles at the blurry figure that is her husband. 

She wants him to be happy. 

That’s all she’s ever wanted. 

She knows he’ll raise her child well, he would not fail her. His voice replaces the silence of the room but again she does not know what he said. Fear began to grip her fragile heart. She doesn’t even remember the last thing he had said to her. She wouldn’t even be able to say goodbye in this deteriorating body. 

The door opens and she sees the figures of a nurse. She cradles new life within her arms and her husband takes her. Her precious daughter, who she’ll never get to truly see. She can feel the joy radiating from her husband despite her daughter’s cries.   
She felt tears building up in her eyes once more.

She wasn’t ready to go. 

She wanted to stay with them. She wanted to watch her baby grow, to see her husband create new memories with them. Not for it to end this way. With her abandoning her husband with the sole job of raising the child she’ll never embrace. 

Shouts seemed to sound throughout the room and a shadow loomed over her. 

Something was frantically shaking her, desperate to reach her deaf ears. 

The only thing she heard was a cold, robotic sound that signalled the end of a life.

**Author's Note:**

> remember, questions always welcomed and potential suggestions maybe.......?


End file.
